Kankichi Ryotsu
Kankichi Ryotsu is a character of the Kochikame. About Katsushika station Kameari park before constable length to be working for the police (new Katsushika station later 140-8) (but Nosappu Misaki police station by the story, Ginza police station, also to be transferred to such farthest station. Mainly in the scandal). Hairstyle is a crew cut, lead eyebrows features. Short-tempered a daring and in the unconventional personality, always has been yelled at on the sergeant-Daijiro Ohara is the boss) troubled child. Gluttony Hotel only in addition, steroids, it's a light out was the owner of the physical fitness. First person is basically the "Eagle", is to Ohara manager such as boss "I" or "Watakushi", "I like" for the care of the weak likely human (such as Honda) and "Ryotsu-like". However, at the time of pinch also be referred to as "I" or "me-chan". Hobby, gambling in general (especially horse racing) and drinking, survival games and video games, such as modeling hobbies. It is also often said to have the wrong job from others from this thing. But now, without the gambling, canned state to the ultra-Kanda sushi. As described above gambling like a very strong attachment to money, money of thousands from the coin, it is to reserve such as employee travel to top it off there is also dabble. Moreover, other it is no longer visible when it comes to the fact, that not a few that are fitted or caught is utilizing its character to Ohara director. Also known thing that the debt in every direction. Bonus battle with the people of the shopping district, including a plastic model shop shopkeeper summer and winter tradition. Does not mean that say just a problem child and, (but returned to soon original police station work) is to buy a height of criminal arrest rate is or get transferred to the Criminal Division, in trouble, including children and elderly people or help, such as or boasts a godlike strength (to be described later), the ability of a police officer is not never low. But rather it is an excellent person. In fact, in recent years of the episode, that the bomb threats incident by pranksters pinpoint perfection from the photograph of the digital camera to the location, there is a thing that had led to quickly resolve the name reasoning of Sugishita Ukyo shame. This had surprised Ohara director and terrible chief. Drawback is lack of general education, at learning is bad, shaped as not read the letter that I wrote in the dirty yourself, filthy like. However, if the money is at stake, there is also possible to overcome any of the disadvantages. Body of Ryotsu has both the life force of cockroaches par unlike ordinary human beings, even in the eyes many times painful, such as large explosion intact (this time Nakagawa called it human terminator), as was injured by any chance also, it is sure to revive in the next. Although not well known, in fact, is a rare Nightingale to men (see 999 volumes). By the way, Ryotsu is on every year occur unpleasant incident at a considerable probability when it comes to the birth date of March 3 (set with the curse of the dolls in the anime), things do not like because of the festival of the peach festival = girl. The relationship between the Ohara Director In unsavory ties since to be a general manager Daijiro Ohara been assigned to the police station is Ryotsu, have been scolded on a daily basis, rather than the surly relationship, the relationship of trust precisely because have a good understanding to know each other is there. Also Ryotsu is check a scrupulous than a few episodes that have recognized the perfect Ohara director. However, in the range of unceasing relationship basically hassle is no doubt, there is also both unyielding personality, also be developed into a sometimes quarrel childish. Good relationship enough to quarrel. Fight against God In 7 episode of the 57 volumes of the original (37 episodes of the animated version), headed to the Single heaven to hear the truth that he has become a chicken. According to the story of God Ryotsu that wrongdoing point has been told that have exceeded 20,000 points, but get angry and "such evil is not", so far of wrongdoing is had been known to some written on notebook of God . Ryotsu has been calculated by the calculator, I say that not in the 20000 points, lash out against God. God was angry to hear it would been a wrongdoing point to 35000 added to fly. Spree to rush and "returned to the original form" to God that tries to get the goddess with the phone. External links * Kochikame Wikia Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:The Hero Category:Male Category:Officials Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence